Shatter, Namikaze Aizen
by actionliker
Summary: He decieved them, making them believe what he wanted them to believe by manipulating them to his absolute hypnosis... During Sasuke's betrayal arc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

This fanfic was inspired by watching Naruto and Bleach

Title: Shatter, Namikaze Aizen

Summery: He decieved them, making them believe what he wanted them to believe by manipulating them to his absolute hypnosis...

**I posted a different Naruto/Aizen fanfic but it didn't go well with me so I deleted it and decided a rewrite. I hope this turn out more successful.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

Kakashi was running at full speed through the trees. Nothing else mattered in the world he had to get there he had to get to where they were fighting. He knew that he couldn't allow them to die. If he did then…

He felt the strong pulse of Kyuubi's chakra and the pulse of Sasuke's twisted curse seal. He started running even faster.

"I was naive..." He muttered as he recalled Naruto and Sasuke's dual.

They were really going to kill each other...

How did this happen...? He just came back from finishing his mission and was about to report back to Tsunade-sama only to receive a huge shock.

_-Flashback-_

_"What did you say!?"_

_Kakashi gapped as Tsunade filled out the current events he was missing on during his misson. Apparently after he left, Sasuke betrayed the village by joining Orochimaru. The newly promoted Chunin, Nara Shikamaru was assigned to lead a team which was composed by Akamichi Choji, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru's grasp._

_"I see..." Kakashi slumped. "...so only those 5 rookies went to get Sasuke..." Tsunade nodded. _

_"There was no other choice, given the situation of the village..." every other Jounins and Chunin AND Genin were already assigned to their respective missions and those five were the most suitable I can find to do this." She sighed and took a swig from her sake. "We've hit the necessary minimum..." She than realized. _

_"Oh and Kakashi" She called to the now silent Kakashi. "....by the way..." She picked up a paper assignment that said 'S rank' _

_"Look at this! Your mission has been decid-H-HEY!" She stopped as the masked man was already halfway out to the door. "KAKASHI! YOUR MISSION HAS ALREADY BEEN DECIDED!" _

_Kakashi lazily raised his hand to reply "Eh, I'll come back to finish it later..."_

_He shut the door behind him, he can still here Tsunade's sputtering but paid no heed to it.. _

-End Flashback-

"I just really hope it's not too late..." If it was even possible Kakashi started his pace even faster...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was standing in the valley of the end with Naruto right in front of him, both exhausted and both injured.

_'Fuck...' _The sharingan user thought, he sensed Kakashi coming closer and closer and it seems like he was only about a minute away. And thats when Naruto started another stupid rant to persuade him. "Sasuke please come back to us. There's still time you can come back to Konoha with us."

Sasuke replied with a cold dead look in his eyes. "No Naruto I have to gain the strength to kill my brother. And I cant do that in the leaf." He started charging a Chidori. Making his curse seal reach the ultimate level.

Naruto muttered something suspicious like 'fool' and charged a Rasengan. Once again allowing the Kyuubi's chakra to envelope him, this time making a full chakra tail.

They both charged and slammed there attacks together. Naruto's Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori struggled for dominance. Neither of them prevail over the other._ 'Damn it' _Sasuke thought as he was attempting to beat Naruto's Kyuubified Rasengan with his Cursed seal enchanced Chidori but both attacks held equally strong.

Both of the attacks reached their limit and exploded sending both boys flying back.

Sasuke was getting angrier by every damn minute. Everytime he tried killing the dobe he finds a way to counter it! He's like some, blonde haired, orange wearing cockroach!

Naruto glared hard at Sasuke. "DAMN IT SASUKE! ARE YOU SO STUPID THAT YOU ARE WILLING TO BETRAY YOUR VILLAGE, RISK THE LIVES OF YOUR FRIENDS AND EVEN GIVE UP YOUR LIFE!? FOR WHAT!?" He roared. "WHAT HUH!? JUST TO KILL YOUR BROTHER? YOU DUCKHEAD!" Sasuke's anger rose at the mention of his brother but he did nothing other than glare. Why couldn't the loser just take a hint and leave.

The blonde calmed down slightly but still held the same hard look on his face. "Listen Sasuke...that snake just wants to use you're body as the next container for his soul! How would you defeat your brother if your gone!?"

Sasuke only growled "Like I said before you stubborn mule, I don't care..." He said as he charged up another Chidori. It was his last one before he runs out of chakra. "...All I care about is that I accomplish my...AMBITION!!!"

With every ounce of will power he lunged for Naruto. Empowered by his burning anger and the cursed seal Naruto barely saw him move and Sasuke plunged the chidori right into his chest.

"S...Sas...Ke..." Naruto violently coughed up a mass loads of blood. "...Y-you..."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a second before closing them. For that moment his heart felt heavy and his eyes stung. He resisted the temptation. He didn't shed tears since _that_ day and he isn't going to start now...

"_I'm...Sorry..." _He choked out hoarsly as Naruto's breaths stopped. He held his idiot-loser of a best friend for one last time before dropping him unceremoniously to the cold, wet ground.

"I...I did it...I killed my best f-friend..." He started to force himself to a shaky laughter. He did it! Anytime now the the second stage of the Sharingan's power will manifest in his eyes.

"It's a matter of time Itachi..." He laughed insanely. "...soon I will finally have the power to-ERK"

He was then interupted by a quick chop to the back of his neck and fell to a world of darkness....

_'...defeat you...'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Raining

Kakashi cursed at it...

Rain...at a important time like this...

"Pakkun! Have you lost their scent!?" The pug sniffed the wet air. "No, in fact it's strong, very strong! This is bad Kakashi!" He barked with concern. "I smell blood and it seems to be a puddle of it!."

Kakashi was than getting angrier and angrier by the minute. He was angry with himself, angry with Sasuke and angry with that fuckin-Orochimaru. But deep down he realized that Sasuke would use the Chidori to kill Naruto. And if Naruto indeed died then it would be his fault.

Well it's also Sasuke's fault** but lets not forget the fact that he was the one who taught him that jutsu in the first place.**

They both flew out of the tree line and his eyes grew wide with shock and horror at the sight before him. Naruto was lying down in the middle of his own blood pool. Sasuke either dead or unconscious with his hand straightly embedded through his deceased teammate's chest

"...No..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is the status of the other genins?" Kakashi said to the Konoha medical team.

"Well Nara Shikamaru only receive a broken finger Rock Lee has a minor injury Inuzuka Kiba has a deep wound but it's not life threatening, however Hyuga Neji and Akimichi Chouji are in critical condition and almost at the brink of death"

"I see" he said in a lifeless tone.

"What about Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke Kakashi?" the medical ninja said looking at the the two stiff boys Kakashi carried.

The mask jounin stood quiet as he looked at Sasuke with a mixture of anger and dissapointment before answering. " He'll make it...but as for Naruto..." His voice turned hollow.

"Label him deceased..."

The medical nin gasp in shock at the revelation and stared. By now it was too late to do anything about it to help the blond, they didn't said another word as they continued to head back to the leaf

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade stared sadly at Naruto's corpse. When Kakashi came in with a knocked out Sasuke on his back and a dead Naruto in his arms, She and Jiraiya had to be held back by the entire ANBU division not to kill the unmoving Sasuke right at the spot. It also took the council and the Civilian council to hold her back from immediately the delivering the Uchiha brat the death penalty. Instead she can only give Sasuke the worst punishment that the council would allow her to give.

She snorted.

He betrayed the village, endagered his fellow ninjas and killed even going as far to a fellow Shinobi...

...and all he got was three months of measly D ranked missions...

_'Some justice...'_

At Konoha hospital Kakashi Ino were in a room with Rock Lee who only receive minor injuries along with Shikamaru they went to visit Kiba whose wounds were treated already next to his bed was a small bed where his dog Akamaru was resting since his injuries were treated too. The whole room was quiet no one said a word until Kakashi told them the horrible news of Naruto's death

Lee had tears in his eyes, he consider the blond ninja a good friend ever since he first meet him at the chunin exams.

Kiba was in disbelief, not believing that the dobe was really gone like Lee he has also thought of Naruto as a friend. But the one person who was feeling worst was Shikamaru the chunin became depressed as soon as he heard the news, he couldn't help but feel guilty for his death since he was the one who was in charge of the retrieval mission. As for Neji and Chouji by now Shizune and the medical team have finished treating their wounds and they were resting peacefully they will be all right, they will be one of the last people to know about Naruto.

"I can't believe Naruto-kun is gone…..he was such a youthful friend" Lee said while sobbing. His eyes red with sadness and repeatingly rubbing the tears off of them.

The shadow user gritted his teeth. He gripped his forehead hard while trying to keep the tears in his sockets.

"Some leader I am..." He muttered depressingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Hokage's office

Tsunade was seated on her desk crying and drinking for what seems to be hours. She couldn't stop no matter how hard she try, she couldn't stop the tears from falling and she couldn't stop drowning herself with sake. She just lost another precious person first her brother Nawaki then her boyfriend Dan and now Naruto. Was she destine to lose all those close to hers every time she gave them necklace of her grandfather the first Hokage this was now the third time she has lost someone close by giving him that cursed necklace.

"F-First little N-N-Nawaki..." She hiccuped uncontrallably. "Than Dan, a-and and..." She paused to give herself a breath. "Now N-Naru-DAMN IT BRAT! YOU SAID YOU WON'T DIE TILL YOU BECOME HOKAGE!!!" She yelled before taking another swig from her bottle.

"Little liar..." She slurred as she tasted sake and her own salty tears.

"You know, you could at least share some that drink with your old teammate you know" Said a familiar voice behind her.

"Jiraiya" She muttered irritably, not bothering to hide her pitiful drunken state. "You could at least knock..."

The Gama sage chuckled a little before going next to her. " I don't like entering the tower to just go to your office when I can just jump and enter through your window."

"Somethings never change" she muttered before a tense silence fell between them no one said a word, the only thing audible was the soft wind blowing.

Until Jiraiya broke the silence.

"I failed him" he said flatly.

"Don't say that you did the best you could"

"No I really failed him I should have spend more time with him I should have give him more training I failed him miserably I just wish I could have taken him under my wing sooner since he was little"

"That's enough Jiraiya! you knew that you couldn't watch over him because you needed to be outside of the village to keep your spy network running, and besides, even if you could've been in Konoha I hardly doubt the rotten council would have let you take him as your apprentice let alone adopt him" she said with anger in her voice.

Jiraiya glare while controlling his anger" they knew who he really was from the beginning and yet they hated him so much just because he had the Kyubi sealed in him how….how can they treat the son of the hero of the village with so much hatred and hostility, I truly am a failure first Minato and now Naruto is this suppose too happen every time I have an apprentice I lost the father and now I lost the son if that's the case I should never taken any more students"

Tsunade sighed as she drained her bottle of sake.

"I better get started for the preparations of Naruto's funeral I want everyone to assist every ninja and citizen of Konoha I want them to be present and paid their respects for him for his sacrifice, also at the funeral I will tell them the entire truth about him"

"I see, there is no point in keeping it a secret any longer or obey Sarutobi sensei's law since Naruto's dead go ahead I won't be there though you know I don't like funerals but I will pay my respects to him when the funeral is over...well..." He turned to leave.

"You know where to find me...but just to let you know I won't be located in the womens bathing area..."

The women wasn't in shock to hear this from him. If the pervert firmly declared he won't be spying on women, he must be really upset.

Not that she can blame him, Naruto's death held an huge impact to them both.

"At the The Hokage Monument, Right, got it..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later

It was early in the morning the day of Naruto's funeral.

Weather they love or hated him, many people actually came to Naruto's funeral wake.

The funeral was short

The girls hadn't stopped crying since they had heard the news. Neji, Kiba and Chouji who were supposed to be resting had insisted they be allowed to come and were there in wheel chairs. Kakashi was actually came here 3 hours early than most people did for the funeral.

Tsunade looked somberly and cleared her voice for her speech.

"We are here to honor the leaf shinobi known as Uzumaki Naruto for his service to our beloved Konoha." Her stoic mask was starting to crack and she could feel the sting of tears from her eyes. She stepped down and walked to the side. Jiraiya saw her and decided to walk over to her. When he reached her he walked right up to her.

"Jirai-" She started but she stopped as Jiraiya hugged her. It was a slightly small gesture but it was enough to penetrate Tsunade's mental defenses. She hugged Jiraiya and cried. For many it was a very unexpected sight to see the Gondaime crying for the Uzumaki boy but for others who knew her realized that Naruto was a person she care for with all her heart.

Hinata immediently bursted into tears. She rocked herself back and forth repeating her words to herself over and over. "No, no, no."

It's just wasn't fair! She never got to tell him how she felt about him!

She turned her head away as they shut Naruto's coffin closed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same time a person perched high above the Hokage Residence strangely undetected by everyone, from there he watched the sad funeral take place. His blue eyes narrowed with mysterious satisfaction.

He smiled when the was coffin shut tight.

_'It was fun playing with them.'_

And with that, he clutched his fist softly and opened it.

**"Shatter...Ky****ōka Suigetsu****..." **(Mirror Flower, Water Moon)

**END**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(IMPORTANT!!! READ!!!!)

Now before any of you ask how Naruto is able to use Aizen's shikai, the answer is...i dont know lolz. I'm still new to Bleach and I don't have the slightest idea how to fit Aizen personality though Naruto in this story but I'll try my best and hopefully you will help me.

As for Naruto wielding Aizen's shikai I need a good explanation why, so as you review, help me on this or else i wont update!

xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Like my Naruto/Kenpachi, and Naruto/Envy stories I like to potray Naruto as another anime character and I ALWAYS ALWAYS wanted to do a Naruto with Aizen sort of backround. But Sharingan-hater86 got there first by his Naruto and Bleach crossover fanfic "Who are you"

review please and tell me anything except flame!


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto's will

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

This fanfic was inspired by watching Naruto and Bleach

Title: Shatter, Namikaze Aizen

Summery: He deceived them, making them believe what he wanted them to believe by manipulating them to his absolute hypnosis...

AUTHOR NOTE: SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! IT WAS A LOT MORE THAN I EXPECTED!

Chapter 2: Naruto's Will

**Akatsuki HQ:Three days after Naruto's funeral.**

Somewhere in the middle Amegakure was the main HQ base of Akatsuki, and inside the base a venus flytrap wearing a long, dark cloak with red clouds just emerged from the ground. This thing or...man, his name is Zetsu, a member of the mysterious yet terrifying looked around, blinking his white eyes. In just a few seconds, figures shifted in front of him. He was now reunited with two other Akatsuki members. The one on the right was a blue haired woman with a large light blue paper flower in her hair. She was a beautiful women all right, yet a personality of strict, stoic, calm person and cold like a rock. The moment she came to view, zetsu couldn't resist but eye her lecherously.

Everytime he came back to report, the white white side of zetsu couldn't but to get a little red around the face when he see's the "paper angel."

_'Wish I could just trap her inside and dissolve those damn clothes, and than spit her out...'_

_**'Keep your nasty thoughts to yourself!' **_The right side growled, snapping himself to his superiors.

From her left was a man with medium length spiky orange hair. The legendary medium length spiky orange hair. Legendary Rinnegan eyes was unsuprisingly present. He bore six piercings all around his stoic face. A black/grey metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of its upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip. He also wore a beaded necklace as well as their traditional Akatsuki robes.

As they waited for him to report his recent activities, Zetsu couldn't help but to develop a sliver of scare at the back of his/their throat. It wasn't their "leader" or "Second-in-command" status that made them so intimidating...

_**'Even without words their faces scream out "waste our time, you die" sort of expression.' **_Said the serious side. His carefree side immediently agreed.

_'Uuuh...maybe I should've send a letter to them instead of a personal meeting...'_

"UUuuh...uuum..." He stuttered, sweat emerging as he tried to find the right words to say. "...The Kyuubi is dead/**The Kyuubi vessel is six feet under.**" Said the two Zetsu persona simultaneously.

At that very moment (and in his/their mind) Konan's and Pein figures seemed to grow bigger and bigger, and their normally frozen expressions gaving out deadly "I dare you to repeat that last line" which almost knocked him out from fear.

_'Oh thank got Madara wasn't hear to this as well!!!_ An invisible river of tears waterfall from his/white side's eye.

_"...Dead...?"_

He froze, as the angered voice turned his insides dry-ice cold.

Behind the leaders of the Akatsuki was non other than the founder of the organiztion.

Dressed in the traditional black, red cloud robes. With a swirling orange mask with one eye hole strapped onto his head, and a single rage-filled_ sharingan _was visible.

"...Would you mind explaining me...what do you mean that the vessel is..._**dead**_...?"

_'M-M-M-MADARAAAAAA!!!__**/NOOOOOOOoooo!!!'**_ Zetsu cried.

He really should've sent a letter...

**Konoha: Hyuuga Mansion**

Bam! Bam!

"Hinata-sama..."

No response...

Bam! Bam!

"Hinata-sama..." Again but with a slight irritation laced to his voice.

And again, no response...

**BAM!! BAM!!**

"God-damn it Hinata!" Neji's was right about to punch a hole into the beautifully made, ivory wooden door of the Hyuuga mansion. Oh how he wished to _**J**__**ūken**__** gentle fist **_the damn door apart. For the past three days, or rather, since the funeral. His cousin has shut herself in her room and hasn't stopped crying alone in her room, but she was seen out of her room by some of the clan members but only for leaving to just eat a few bites or use the toilet before shutting herself in again.

And her misery has affect the other occupants.

But not in a "..._We feel sorry for your loss..._" type of affect. but more of a _"...We can't sleep with all that wailing from her!" _That made the residents living near her come to his uncle Hiashi with numerous complaints.

And nows he's on orders to either cheer her up or move her to another place to make sure the residents finally get their sleep from her seemingly endless crying.

He slowly channeled his chakra into his hand.

_'Forgive me Hinata, but I'm not going to keep you drowning in misery for the rest of your life....'_

Before he had struck a hole into the wooden door, it slowly creaked open, just enough for the person inside to see his worry-concerned face.

"...Y-yes Neji-nii-san?" A familiar but feeble voice finally answered out as the three day-almost missing Hyuuga Hinata who was draped with a light cotton blanket on her shoulders, has finally gave him her presence.

She looked terrible, and also so frail that he might accidentally shatter her by a mere touch. It seems like she had just suddenly woken up. Her short light lavender hair was disheveled and all over the place, _(as if she was trying to spike her hair...' He thought suspiciously)_ Her pale healthy skin was no longer considered health and was even more pale then he last saw her, but than again she hasn't been in the sun for the last three days...

Her eyes were wet and swollen even more than ever since the last time they saw each other.

Kiba wasn't kidding when he told him that she became a living water hose...

But he wasn't exactly too surprised of her state, He knew she always had a...thing (or a worshiping crush that was obvious by her hand made _Naruto Uzumaki _shrine besides her bed) for the late blond "future Hokage" Uzumaki Naruto. Since his death, her reaction was quite predictable.

Not that he can blame her, even he (if not the everyone who knew the deceased Naruto) felt an ache to the heart when he heard about his death and for the last three days he trained his ass off, imagining every target was Sasuke's face.

"Hinata can we talk for a-"

SLAM!

"...minute...?" He stood there, mouth open and frozen with disbelief.

Without another word he left for the Hyuuga training grounds, leaving the Hyuuga heiress to drown herself in misery again.

Maybe she'll mellow a bit tomorrow.

**Konoha: Hyuuga mansion, Hinata's room**

As for Hinata, she weakly stumbled back her bed, struggling to maintain her balance amongst the piles of clothing and food wrappers strewn about on the floor. Since the funeral of Uzumaki Naruto, she rushed through the halls of the Hyuuga estate not caring for anything but to be focused solely on getting to her room and being alone with her intention of breaking down on her large, fluffy bed in a fit of sobs. She felt weak since that day and barely moved from the comfort of her thick warm bedsheets except with recent the visit from her cousin, and hadn't even eaten much either...

Not that it mattered...her appetite had left her long ago.

Seeing _him_ motionless and silent as Tsunade gave the entire village a speech that she didn't pay notice of broke her.

She hoped so much that the decaying body would actually be one of his signature shadow clones that would go poof and a living breathing Naruto would jump out proudly announcing it was all a cruel prank and be physical enough for her to give him bear hug that clearly said 'don't ever do that or I'll rip your balls off' and apologize to him for such actions.

All her countless dreams of dating, marrying, and having children with her blond champion were now slowly crumbling away harshly as they closed his coffin shut and continued on by burying him six feet under forever.

_'...Naruto...'_ That name passed through her mind over and over for what seemed to be the fifteen-million times since she met the blond loudmouth when they were little.

She blinked as her eyes starts to blur

"..Oh no..." She said as another seemingly endless stream of tears started to flow from her eyes again. She thought she cried her last tear drops...

_'I..." _She sniffled, giving herself a weak smile. "...I guess I was wrong..."

Hyperventilating, she slid down behind her door and let out heartbroken whimpers just like the last few nights before.

"...Naruto-kun..." She wailed, her figure shivered despite the warm cotton blanket on her shoulders.

She layed there, once more attempting to cry herself to sleep until she rudely interrupted by the sound of another knock on the door...

"Hinata?" Said a familiar voice. She frowned. She recognized that voice.

"Open up Hinata, it's me, Sakura..."

_'Sakura.'_

The Hyuuga heiress couldn't help but to snarl her name viciously. She it remembered now, not clearly because she was just so upset. But she can recall at the time Kiba was recovering and told her every detail of the mission...

...Naruto-kun's last mission...

Before heading out to retrieve Sasuke, Sakura made Naruto promised that he will bring the Uchiha traitor back...and because of that promise...

Hinata's hands tightened into small but strong fists.

_'If it wasn't for that...that...pink haired BIMBO or that gutless Uchiha teme...' _Her breathing pace increased. '_...N-Naruto-kun would...Naruto kun would still be...' _With sudden rage flowing fast through her veins, unconsciously activiting the famous Hyuuga clan Kekkei Genkai, she sat upright and attempted to wretch the door down before the voice of the other side stopped her cold.

"It's a letter f-from Naruto..."

A letter? From Naruto? All the rage that was flowing through her was slowly evaporating but still there...she angrily open her door to reveal a nervous looking Sakura who was clutching a piece of paper in her hands.

She glared at Sakura for a few seconds before focusing her eyes on the mentioned paper and snarled.

"What?" She growled, she almost smirked with small foreign shiver satisfaction as the pink head was taken back.

As for Sakura, she was stunned by the sudden hostile behavior from the normally (if not always) sweet, shy Hinata. She never actually tried befriending her since the academy but nor did she recall any sort of conflict between them to explain why she deserved the pale eyed girl's glare.

"Um..." She started, already losing her nerve from the Hyuuga heiress's glare "...its from Naruto..." She showed her the note in her hands so she could see it. "My sensei Kakashi found this in Naruto's room..." She handed out the note to her. "It appears to be a letter from Naruto..."

Hinata barely heard her, her entire attention was now focused on the Naruto's recognizable messy writing on the letter.

**Naruto Uzumaki, Letter to**...

"...and It saids to be addressed to _**you**_ Hinata..."

**Hyuuga Hinata.**

With a speed that made Maito Gai jealous she ripped the fragile paper from Sakura's hands and not even a hint of gratitude she slammed the door in front of her face.

For the second time of the day and at the same place, Sakura stood there in shock, green eyes wide and mouth gaping like a fish.

"Um...What...just happened?"

**Otogakure: Orochimaru's lair**

Meanwhile in Otogakure, the lair of the most infamous traitor of the leaf, Orochimaru was having another fit by killing another one of his hapless Sound Genins. He and his second in command, Yakush Kabuto are in a large, dark throne room with countless live snakes slithering among the rafters, and possibly _real_ human skulls lined onto the thick, dull, stone walls.

**"THAT FUCKING FOX BRAAAAAAT!!!" **The Hebi Sanin screamed while doing a weird maniacal ballerina spin to show his insanity and a mountain amount of pent-up anger that was still contained in his powerhungry black heart.

**"IF ONLY I KILLED HIM DURING THE EXAMS SASUKE WOULD STILL IN MY GRASP-...!"**

Kabuto couldn't help but to put a frown on his face as his lord continued his three days of nonstop tantrum. Orochimaru's right hand man was complementing whether or not he should hand him the silver platter in his hand that was consisting Orochimaru's favorite dish in hopes to flattering him as well as stopping his rampage temporarily.

"Um...Orochimaru-Sama..." He started but his response was a saliva-foaming Orochimaru appearing right in front of his face.

"Whaaaat!? Screamed the normally calm Otokage, his spit landed on Kabuto's face and his crazed voice were echoing in the chamber. Kabuto pushed his glasses further up on his nose before answering. "W-well, maybe there IS a chance to get Sasuke-kun back-..." He feebly started. Suprisingly the man miraculously calmed down.

"Tell me Kabuto..." His voice calm with a little bit of force. "What do _you _have in mind, hm? Please enlighten me..."

"...." Kabuto said nothing as his nerves failed him.

Orochimaru sneered at him.

"Hmf! Just as I thought..."

**Konoha: Hyuuga mansion, Hinata's room**

Hyuuga Hinata continued to stare at envelope containing Naruto's letter that was addressed..._to her_...

And she hasn't moved for an entire night since she got it from Sakura.

The only reason was because she was having an insane mental conflict of wither or not she should read it. Normally she would've ripped the envelope apart and read what she considered to be the last thing her beloved Naruto-Kun left in this cold, cruel world.

It was childish, but she just simply wanted the tension to last longer, and whatever the messege written inside by _him_.

_'I should open it and read it...after all...Naruto-kun did want it to be addressed to me...'_

But a part of her was scared of what the letter was about, or whatever he wanted to say to her...

Then suddenly her heart pumped and thoughts became giddy with happiness.

Maybe he finally noticed her love for her! And was about to return it back!

_'Wait...no...' _She sunk her head in depression. no... it can be. It was just too unlikely because as much as he loved him for it and loved him with all her heart could bear, she couldn't deny that her Naruto-kun would be a bit dense to notice her crush on him at all.

Maybe it's not some kind of love letter? Maybe it's just a coincidence of something like asking her to a date? But her previous thoughts battled with that idea. Does it involve something like asking her for help? Maybe this letter is a cruel joke but Sakura! Or Ino! But than again, Naruto's hand writing looked too real to be forged by one of those bitches...

She fought back the urge to break down into tears as dozens, if not hundreds of possibilities of what the letter contained swirled inside of her head like a perfect rasengan. Oh Kami-Sama! She just got to open that letter now! ITS DRIVING HER TO THE BRINK OF INSANITY!

With trembling hands she slowly picked up the envelope and took out it's contents and started reading...

_**'Dear Hinata, If your reading this, Than I am probably in another world that I can't return from.(Unless nothing happened to me and I forgottoburnthisletter... **_

She couldn't able to read that last part since it seems like Naruto squashed it all in at the last second.

**.**_**.because I have been feeling uneasily for since the meeting for Sasuke and I felt an urge to come to you...**_**(Her eyes widened at this, if he has been feeling uneasy for the last few days...why didn't he come to her?)**_** but I decided against it because I didn't want to drag you into it...But hope you can forgive me as I am going to drag you into it anyway...'**_

Confused, she stopped reading so she could catch herself pondering on what was said in the letter.

_'Huh? What is this? What are you talking about? What do you mean dragging me into it? Whats going on Naruto-kun???' _

Deciding that she wasn't going to get the answer right away, she resumed reading.

_**''As for now Hinata...I am on the mission to get Sasuke-teme back and kick his ass for leaving the villige, BELIEVE IT!'**_

Hinata let out a smile, even in death he lightens her spirit, even if is a little shard of it.

But as she continued reading, she started to notice the unrest hidden in his words has gone darker.

_**'I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to me because I have been suspicious for a conspiracy among the retrieval team I was in...**_

She stifled a gasp as she kept on reading.

_**'...and because your the only one I trust and not anyone else, not Kakashi-sensei, not even Sakura-chan or even old lady Tsunade, I'm going to tell you everything Hinata...here it goes...'**_

**Konohagakure: later that morning in the Hokage tower**

Jiraiya couldn't help but to plaster his face with a shit-eating grin.

There in front of him was the Godaime Hokage snoozing on the job. Her usual beautiful face was more or less peaceful than he last saw her was resting on top of a five inch stack worth of reports.

He sighed angrily at himself. This type of opportunity doesnt happen too often...(if only he knew how often it _DOES_ happen)

_'If only I had a camera...'_

Deciding he should wake sleeping beauty up, he lightly tapped on one of her shoulders."Oy...Tsunade..." She let out a few sleepy mumbles but other than that, she continued on her beauty sleep. Frowning. he tried to shake her awake.

Again she continued snoozing.

While it had the same result, a mischevious idea popped into his mind.

_'Oh this is going to be good...'_

He set himself near her ear and took a deep breath.

"WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!!!!"

In an instant, Tsunade violently perked up from her nap...

WHAM

...and slammed her fist into the Gama Sanin's face as hard as she can.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" The poor pervert was sent into the walls, making an artificial Jirayia sized hole and than continued to be flying halfway across the village...

Ten minutes has passed.

Tsunade and groaned again for the second time and curse the person who woke her up. Sensing a person's presence as she tiredly rose up her head to see her super perverted teammate Jiraiya climbing down the from the outside and gave her an half perverted, half pained grin. She let out an unhappy growl to show her annoyance. Closing her eyes and message her temples. "Don't you ever visit the normal way? It doesn't actually hurt to knock on the door to visit me...." She said as he tenderly made his way across to face her.

_'Whats with him?'_

She got a "No! that'll be boring Tsunade! She rolled her hazel eyes '_Tch...typical Jiraiya-baka...he and his obsession of flashy appearances, know I know where Minato picked it up from....'_ She sleepily rubbed her eyes before she noticed a large purple bruise that was has long ago swollen on a side of his face. Raising an eyebrow she leaned back on her comfortable red "Hokage chair." She continued to stare the Hermit.

"What happen to you?"

He answered with a monotone "What happened to me? More like, YOU happened to ME...!" and pointed his index finger to his bruised face to indicate his 'little' accident. At once a mental lightbulb popped into her mind and began ringing like a siren alarm.

Ah...So it was Jiraiya who was the one that woke her up...and the one she bruised her fist on...

Smiling innocently, she let out a justified sniff. "Well you did woke me up."

"And for a good reason" The blonde haired village leader blinked at his serious tone as if she was expecting him to pull out a random grin. But his face held none of his usual perverted humor and gazed at her with eye to eye message that he was not pulling any funny strings at the moment.

Catching on, she silent nodded in acknowledgment.

"Is it Akatsuki?" Confident that the issue involves the mysterious organiztion that has been hunting for Naruto-...

All of a sudden she felt downcast.

_'That...Baka-Gaki...'_ She depressingly leaned back to grabbed one of the half full sake bottle she was saving for another time.

He gave her a frown.

"I take that as a 'no' right?" She said, taking a swig from the bottle.

"Let me guess, it's about Orochimaru..." Maybe thats it, after all, they did retrieve Sasuke from joining Orochimaru, and it's no surprise if he starts another invasion against Konoha just so he can get his pale grubby hands on the Sharingan eyes.

To her suprise he gave her another "no."

"Here Tsunade..." He bent down and gently placed the scroll of Toad summoning and began unrolling it. .

"I think it's best to explain it to you this way." At this,one of Tsunade's pale yellow eyebrow was starting to twitch

"What? Explaining me how empressive your messy handwriting use to be?"

Jiraiya eyes furrowed in slight irritation at her mocking voice but refused to give out a sigh knowing all along she wouldn't take his visit seriously. "Last night I went to visit Gamabunta for a 'remember all the good times sake' drink." His eyes clouded at his drunken night that day, ignoring Tsunade snorting at his direction.

"Well anyways..." He gave a little twitch back to reality. "He and I got drunk and we started talking and thats when I told me something is fishy going on..." Sitting silent as he started reminiscing the entire talk between him and the chief toad. Tsunade frowned at the spike of disbelief on his face and she was not liking where this is going to lead to.

Her teammate blinked twice and his mouth went dry.

"Tsunade..." He stopped, trying to find the right words "...I don't think he's dead..."

Extreamly confused, she did not know who is this person Jiraiya was referring to.

"Excuse me? Who do you mean isn't dead? Be more specific Jiraiya."He licked his dry lips. How was he going to voice his suspicions without having her killing him with rage?

"W-well, started talking to Gamabunta about the death of...uh...well you-know-who three days ago..." He stopped as he looked up to see her clutching her fist tightly.

"G-Go on..." Her voiced trembled as she urged him to tremble. Ever since Naruto's funeral she hadn't gotten over the sight of his tiny motionless figure in that beautifully made marble white coffin.

Jiraiya swallowed and had his guard up.

Just in case if Tsunade is going to ram him unconscious under six feet under, never waking up to peek at boobies again.

"I..." He started to tremble as his mental danger alarm ranged crazily.

"I-I think Naruto is still alive-..." He couldn't continue as she struck a fist hard upon his uninjured side of his face. It wasn't her usual chakra enchanted blows, but it still had a roaring anger within it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S ALIVE!?" She roared while grabbing a fist-full of jiraiya's vest and began shaking him for all his worth. "WE BOTH SAW HIM! WE BOTH ANALYZED THE BODY! WE ANALYZED THE CAUSE OF HIS DEATH! AND...AND..." She broke into tears and let go of the shaken Jiraiya.

The legendary sucker covered her face as hard as she can with her own to hands.

"He can't be alive Jiraiya..."She sobbed, her voice was muffled by her palms against her mouth. "...as much as wish he was alive...that body was too true for him to be living...!" Her voice cracked as two big strong hands encased her. Reacting immediately she embraced the warmth and let him calm her down.

" Tsunade...please listen to me...Naruto MUST be alive...b-because Gamabunta reminded me that if a someone signs his or her signature on any summoning contract...that signature will fade if that same summoner is dead..."

At this Tsunade's eyes grew wider and wider as a sudden realization came to her.

"Y-you mean...?" She whispered in his ear, hope began filling every cores of her heart. "he's..he's _alive?_"

Smiling, Jiraiya continued. "Yes...If Naruto's truly dead...than why is his name on the scroll of summoning still active Tsunade...?" He sat back down on his butt and nursed his injured cheek.

"He's out there all right...somewhere...and breathing..."

**Meanwhile...**

At that same moment a vengeful Hyuuga heiress escaped from her home with a single dark and bloody ambition on her mind.

**'Rest assure Naruto-sama...because soon you will be avenged...'**

**End of Chapter 2**

Sorry for not updating for song long. It's just that im starting senior year in high school and its been pummeling hard on me since.

Also I was on writers block on what to put in the chapter.

**So please review and continue giving me advice so that I could continue on the story.**

**P.s please contact me for any mistakes or questions.**


End file.
